Song of Shadows
by PJ Animation
Summary: Lyon was an ordinary boy, before he managed to get pulled into his favorite video game. There he has to survive the long journey of ‘World Regeneration’ and find his place in a world not his own. Discontinued.


I always liked stories about people being sucked into games; I always thought they were funny. So I decided to write one.

**Summary:** Lyon was an ordinary boy, before he managed to get pulled into his favorite video game. There he has to survive the long journey of 'World Regeneration' and find his place in a world not his own.

**Pairings: **LloydxSheena (Sheoyd or something like that)

GenisxPresea (Presis or something like that)

ColettexZelos (Zelette or something like that)

OMCxOFC (something you won't hear about for a while)

KratosxRaine (Kraine or something like that)

**Warning:** There will be major spoilers throughout this FanFiction. Read at your own Risk! Nearly everything from the game is explained.

* * *

**Song of Shadows**

**Chapter 1: The Land of Sylvarant**

**

* * *

**

"Arrrgh, those stupid kids… every day, they do the same damn things. Always taunting and belittling me. What did I ever do to them?"

The small blonde haired boy walked into his bedroom, throwing his sweatshirt onto his bed. Taking his keys out of his pocket as he sat down, he turned on his television. After a few minutes of channel surfing, he found nothing worthwhile on, and switched it over to video, and turned it off.

Looking around the small room for something to do, he took in the slightly old Gamecube sitting by his television. "Wow, I haven't played that in a few months at least. I've got to see if I've still got it." Grabbing the controller from its position on his nightstand next to his bed, he switched on the system. While it powered up, he turned the TV back on.

Sitting back on his bed, he watched the introduction scene, letting himself be pulled back into the memories that this game brought back. He watched as Lloyd and company fought the Sword Dancer in the desert, even though it never happened in the game.

Lyon had never had as much fun playing a game as he did this one. _Tales of Symphonia_, he had never unlocked all of the games' secrets, even after owning it for several months. After playing through the game four times, he had gotten rather bored with it, though it was still fun to turn on and play every so often.

At the title screen, Lyon chose to start a new game. He closed his eyes, and reveled in the voice coming from the game. Kratos' voice echoed in his room.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree…

That was the source of all Mana.

A war, however caused this tree to wither away,

And a hero's life was sacrificed to take its place.

Grieving over the loss, the Goddess disappeared unto the heavens

The Goddess left the angels with this edict

'You must wake me, for if I should sleep…

The world shall be destroyed.'

The angels bore the Chosen One,

Who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens.

And that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the World."

As the introduction was being given, Lyon wondered what it would be like to live in this strange world, this Sylvarant. Everything would be different than what he was used to. Lyon laid down on his bed, and listened to introduction. As he listened, the voice seemed to come closer and closer. It seemed to Lyon as if Kratos was whispering in his ear.

Lyon imagined what it would be like, to live in this different world. Would there still be the small breeze he loved to feel when he walked in the fields? Would the clouds pass lazily overhead on a normal summer day? He sat and wondered while the voices of characters floated through his head.

* * *

All at once his musings stopped, when he noticed a lack of sound in his room. He sat up, his long golden blonde hair cascading down his shoulders… 

_Wait!_ Long hair… he didn't have long hair! His hair was always cut short. He looked down at himself, and saw he had changed. His features were softer, not sharp like they had been before. His whole body seemed smoother, and more streamlined. He looked around his room, to see that it had changed as well. No longer was he in the small room he had been in before. Now he was in a rather large, open space. None of the things he had before were in this new room.

His violet eyes widened when he heard a sound outside. Getting up and walking slowly to the door, he looked out. Outside of 'his' room there was no more house. Instead, he was looking out into a plain, completely empty and silent.

Lyon looked for what could have caused the sound, but nothing immediately presented itself. He took a few steps around, to see if anything popped out at him, and after making sure nothing was going to happen, turned around and walked back inside.

His search for a shirt and coat of some sort to keep out the wind found him a simple black cotton shirt, with silver edges, and a black and silver cloak. Putting on the shirt, and then cloak, he looked for something to protect himself with. He found a set of fingerless gloves, and put those on as well before continuing his search.

Lyon was confused when he found a dagger underneath his pillow on his bed. Why would there be a dagger under his pillow? He shrugged and slid it into his belt, and continued searching for things that might be of use. After finding a few bits of food, and a canteen of water, he set out.

* * *

Lyon searched the surrounding area for anything that might tell him where he was. Being in a new place after he was sitting in his room was rather confusing, and he needed answers, soon. After reaching the crest of a hill, he looked down and spotted a village. 

Lyon took off running towards the village to find out any information he could about where he was. When he reached the entrance, he stopped dead. There was a sign over the entrance. 'Welcome to Iselia,' is what the simple sign said.

Though the sign said little on its own, it meant many things to Lyon. _I'm stuck in a game, a video game… I can't be here. It's impossible, nothing could ever do this. It's so realistic, it would be impossible to fake it though. Augh, this is so confusing._

A moment after he came to this conclusion, a bright light shone from the other side of Iselia. Lyon jumped, not expecting the bright light. _That means an oracle has come. Maybe this is the start of the game. I should get over there to make sure, though. It may help me to go along with all of this._

Lyon ran through the village as quickly as possible, and reached the school building right as Lloyd, Genis and Colette started battling their first monsters. As Lloyd and Genis started battling one of the monsters, the zombie, the ghost started sneaking up behind Colette. Colette was two busy watching the two boys team up against the zombie to notice the ghost behind her. It reared back its hammer, about to strike.

Lyon ran up to it and quickly slashed it with his knife, trying anything to distract it. He held the knife backwards in his hand, so the blade was opposite his thumb, and sliced back and forth. He quickly jumped back as the ghost turned around. Lyon was surprised the ghost felt the knife, and was even hurt by it, but didn't let it show. He kept himself on target, so he wasn't open for attack.

The ghost pulled back its hammer, before dissipating. The chakrams that struck it in the back returned to Colette, who had thrown it while the ghost was distracted. Lyon quickly nodded to Colette, silently thanking her, and turned to look at Lloyd and Genis as they struck down the zombie.

* * *

Lloyd and Genis walked back over to them, and started asking Colette if she was alright. Lyon took a step away, and looked towards the entrance of town. The other monster set was coming in a minute or so. 

Lloyd stepped forward and tapped the new kid on the shoulder, intent on finding out who he was. The boy whipped around, and held up the dagger, as if he was expecting an attack. Lloyd took a moment to watch the knife itself, and saw that, although it seemed dark purple, the blade really was comprised of some strange material that changed color in the light.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked quickly, not wanting to get a knife in the gut.

"My name isn't really important right now. There's more monsters coming in a minute and we need to kill them off first. I'll answer you after that, while we're walking to the temple." The boy's tone startled all three of them, he was so sure that he spoke truth. There were more monsters, and he _knew_ they were coming? How did he _know_? And he knew that they were going to the temple, too.

Sure enough, a set of three monsters, two ghosts and a zombie, came down the path to the village. Lloyd and Lyon both jumped towards the zombie, and slashed at it twice, and then Lloyd slashed the ground beneath his feet, sending a small shockwave along the ground. It struck the zombie, and its legs were ripped apart by the shaking, causing it to fall to the ground. Lyon ran by it and struck its head, causing the whole body to dissolve.

Jumping back again, he decided to try and copy Lloyd, since he knew the name of the technique he had used…_ Demon Fang_. Lyon slashed his dagger across the ground, and cried out. He felt a small pull from somewhere around his heart, and saw as a blade of energy erupted from his knife. It implanted itself in ground, copying the _Demon Fang_ of Lloyd. As it neared the ghost, it jumped out of the ground, hitting the body directly. The ghost vanished into dust.

Colette and Genis had just finished killing off the third monster, and walked back over to them.

"So, who are you anyways? You can use techniques, and you seem to know what's going on. And I've never seen you before!" Lloyd started with the questions immediately, after everyone came over.

Lyon decided to freak Lloyd out a little bit by stealing his line, figuring that it couldn't really do any damage. He smirked before asking, "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine."

"H-Hey, you stole my line!" Lloyd stuttered as Genis and Colette laughed.

"Are you going to answer or just sit there stuttering? Because if you aren't you should leave to go to the temple. Important things are going on there."

"I'm Lloyd. Who are you?"

"I'm Lyon. At the moment, I'm not too important. I'll just come along because you may need some help to get to the temple. Don't take it as an insult, I don't mean it to be, but the path to the temple is filled with dangers, and you should take all of the help you can get."

Colette nodded, having been to the temple lately, and seen the path full of monsters to get there. "Yes, you can come along! I'm Colette, and this is Genis!"

Lyon nodded to both of them, and started walking, going slow so he had time to think. _I'm stuck in a game, I know what's going to happen before hand, and I can do things impossible in the real world. I can also fight here, something really strange. I'm confused. How did I get here, and how do I get back. What do I do while I'm waiting? Do I go with Colette and the others, or do I stay here? Augh, I don't know!_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw a small wolf pack heading their way. "Get ready," he cautioned the group, before pulling out his dagger.

_I should try and copy more things. Maybe I can imitate Genis or Colette too, rather than just Lloyd._

Lyon sat back a little and watched as Genis cast _Fire Ball_ and tried to imitate him as well. He raised his knife, which took that moment to shine red, and felt the same pull he felt when he used _Demon Fang_. He watched as a magic circle surrounded him, and then he swung his dagger forward, and three orbs of fire shot out of the end, and the dagger returned to its normal purple color. The fire balls struck one of the wolves, and torched its fur, leaving it burnt, lying on the ground, panting.

Lyon walked over to it, and quickly stuck his knife where he believed the heart to be. The beast was put out of its suffering when it turned to dust.

The rest of the battle was over by then. Lyon felt a little drained by then, and knew they were still quite a ways to the temple. There was most likely another three battles in store for them before they reached the temple, and then, they had a whole bunch more, before reaching the seal at the top of the temple. Then they met that cunning Remiel.

* * *

As they neared the temple, they took a short break, in which everyone got to know each other a little bit. Lyon learned things that never happened in the game about each character. Colette hated being in the spotlight, and Genis liked being in it. It made him feel proud, that he was making something of himself. Lloyd and Lyon didn't really tell too much about themselves. After another battle, Lyon had picked up Colette's _Ray Thrust_ and Genis's _Stone Blast_, before feeling that he couldn't cast another spell.

* * *

Genis was amazed at this new person. He could pick up spells just like that, with no trouble what so ever. He could cast a spell he had most likely never seen before and not have any trouble. He didn't even always cast spells. Sometimes he pulled a Colette and threw the small knife, and it came back to him like a chakram would. He even copied Lloyd with no trouble. It seemed like he could copy anything he saw! 

Lyon was aware of Genis staring at him with wonder. He supposed it was not every day that someone can copy your every move, but it shouldn't be that amazing. Genis did seem slightly angry though, at Lyon stealing his spotlight. Genis was supposed to be the amazing one, the one who could cast all of the cool magic, and not some other kid, who was there just by luck.

* * *

After reaching the temple, Lloyd, Lyon, Genis and Colette were all very tired and out of mana. As they reached the stairs up to the temple, a pastor was walking out towards the town. He looked injured, and was limping badly. He held his hand over his side, to stem the bleeding from the terrible wound in his side. 

When he saw Colette, he cried out, "Chosen… the Desians… attacked the Temple of Martel… you must get… get help!" As he finished talking, he fell over, overtaken by the pain of his wounds.

Colette and Genis ran to his side, and Lloyd and Lyon sat off to the side, upset at what had happened. Lyon shook his head, to clear it of the memories, and walked forward towards the temple.

"Where are you going? We need to take care of him!" Colette shouted.

"I'm sorry but he is dying at this moment, we cannot get help to him fast enough. There is nothing we can do, but leave him here, and wait until his body returns to mana, that which it was created from." At least, that's what he thought happened. He, being a person from outside the game, couldn't tell if that was what really happened, but he could explain it as not being a part of the religion if it was wrong.

Colette nodded, surprised and saddened, but stood up. The old pastor moaned in pain, closed his eyes and his body faded into dust as the bodies of monsters did when they died.

Lyon looked decidedly sickened by wanting to leave that man in pain. He didn't know what caused him to act that way but it was disturbing.

They reached the entrance of the temple, and saw six Desians and Botta trying to get Phaidra to tell them where the Chosen was. "Where is the Chosen?"

Phaidra noticed that Colette was there, and shouted at her to run, but Botta turned around first.

One of the soldiers behind Botta shouted, "There she is! Lord Botta, there she is!"

Botta turned to the soldier, and said in a very sarcastic tone, "No, I really couldn't tell, thank you for explaining that to me! Now shut up, and go after her!"

Lloyd stepped forward and drew his swords, stepping in between Colette and the Desians. Lyon drew his dagger discreetly, ready to attack at a moments notice. Lloyd spoke. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

The Desians laughed, and said, "Desians! Ha!"

"What's so funny, pea brain?" Genis asked.

Another soldier answered for him, "Die at the hands of the Desians you so hate, then!"

Three of the soldiers charged forward, and attacked the group. Lyon struck out with his knife, and immediately engaged one of the soldiers in one-on-one combat. Colette charged her chakram with energy, and sent out a _Ray Thrust_ towards the otherwise occupied soldier, striking him in the back, and knocking him forward to the ground. Lyon slashed at the grounded body, and it disintegrated.

Lloyd took care of the second Desian, and the third was dispatched quite quickly between the four of them.

A sudden loud rumbling noise attracted the attention of the celebrating group.

A large man, _Vidarr,_ if Lyon remembered correctly, was coming from the doors of the temple. He carried a large hammer in one hand, and a giant ball-and-chain in the other. "Do not get in our way." He said in a very deep voice.

Vidarr swung the heavy hammer, and struck the closest person to him with it. Lloyd was sent flying by the blow. Lyon was struck immediately after with the large ball-and-chain, and knocked backwards several feet.

The ball was heading for Colette, before a flash of light, and Kratos stood in the way, the chain wrapped around his sword.

Kratos surveyed the scene, seeing Lloyd, gingerly standing up, Colette cowering behind him, Genis behind her, shivering in fear. His eyes made their way past Vidarr, and to Lyon, who was gazing up at him. At the sight of the hate filled violet eyes, he flinched, remembering someone with that exact same gaze.

Lyon smirked at the response he got from Kratos. That was exactly as it should be.

Kratos unwrapped the ball-and-chain from his sword, and threw it back to Vidarr. Vidarr caught it, and started spinning it around again.

Lloyd and Lyon had both gotten up by then. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Get out of the way," the man replied to him.

Lloyd looked affronted. Lyon laughed slightly.

They all looked back at Vidarr, and were rather scared at the angry look on his face, for being ignored. He swung his ball-and-chain again, and this time, Lyon jumped out of the way. He dashed in close, and as quickly as possible, slashed Vidarr along the chest.

Vidarr howled in pain, swinging the hammer down on Lyon. He had no time to react, so he did the only thing that came to mind, try to block the hammer.

Everything stopped in that instant.

Hello, boy. I can get you out of this predicament.

_Whoa, what happened?_

I have taken you inside our mind. Time has no meaning here, so everything outside seems frozen. As I said before, I can help you. This is my body as well; I don't want anything to happen to it.

_Your body? How is it both of ours?_

Doesn't matter right now, we need to block that hammer.

_Sure, what the hell, might as well let him, so I don't get killed._

Everything moved again, and Lyon found his dagger arm moving in the way of the hammer. The blade glistened for a moment, before a large shield erupted around him. His voice sounded, even though he did not speak, and it had a dark edge to it, "Guard Prism."

The hammer bounced off of the shield, as if it were a fly. Vidarr stumbled backwards, and nearly fell over.

Kratos's eyes became even wider, more memories resurfacing. That was the same shield that the man they had fought against so long ago had used.

Lyon regained control over his body, and slashed out again at the stunned Vidarr. Lloyd rushed forward to join the fray, and stabbed his sword forward quickly. The blade glowed green for a moment, before little waves of energy started coming off of it. The _Sonic Thrust_ technique, Lloyd must have tried it out. Lyon felt he could imitate that easily, as it was only a slightly magical thrust, and did so. The blade knocked Vidarr back towards the door of the temple. Kratos and Genis finished the battle with Vidarr with a combination of a _Fire Ball_ spell and a _Stone Blast_ spell.

Vidarr fell forward, not dead, but breathing very heavily. Lyon remembered that he usually pulled out a sword, before dying, but didn't want to jinx the battle.

Vidarr slowly stood up, throwing his hammer to the ground. He reached his belt, and pulled out a very large broadsword. He swung the ball-and-chain once more, and struck out with it. Lloyd jumped out of the way, and the ball embedded itself in the ground, becoming useless.

Everyone saw this as their chance to join the battle. Colette shot a _Ray Thrust_ at him, Genis started casting _Fire Ball_ and Kratos came to the front lines to join the battle up close. His blade glowed and he thrust it out, doing a _Sonic Thrust_ for a finishing move, but the large sword struck him first, knocking him back. A large bleeding mark was covering his chest now. He started casting a healing spell immediately, and Lyon watched closely. The _First Aid_ spell was rather simple, and he picked it up right away. Kratos cast the spell, and the large gash was closed up.

Lyon closed in on Vidarr, and slashed him in the back with the dagger, while everyone else kept him occupied with long range attacks. He jumped out of the range of the sword right before it struck him, and tried to cut his opponent. The blade hit home, and Vidarr fell over with a growl, his leg no longer useable.

Everyone approached them, and Kratos drew his sword back, and delivered the finishing blow. They all watched as the body began to dissolve into mana.

Botta was angry now. Kratos and this other boy weren't supposed to show up! It was only supposed to be the Chosen and her two idiot boys, not three boys, the Chosen, _and_ Kratos!

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be here. Retreat!" cried out Botta, and the three other soldiers he had ran away with him.

"Wow, they're both really strong." Colette spoke for the first time, since the almost hit in the middle of the battle.

"Yeah, they are! They're amazing!" Genis agreed with her.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess so." Lloyd spoke without conviction.

"I can tell by the way you said that that you don't believe it." Lyon deadpanned.

"Who are you, Mr. Swordsman?" Colette asked, quickly turning to the other man before a fight was started.

"I am Kratos. Is anyone hurt? Everyone seems to be okay."

Lloyd interrupted him. "Is that an Exsphere?"

Kratos sighed. "Yes it is; is that one you have yourself?" noticing for the first time Lloyd's Exsphere, since the cloth wrapping around it had been cut off during the battle.

"Yeah! I've had it ever since I can remember."

The conversation about Exspheres got Lyon thinking. Did he have an Exsphere? He looked on the back of his hand, and saw a bright glow. For a second there was nothing on the back of his hand, and the next moment, there was a purple Exsphere, embedded in a silver key crest. The key crest was shaped like a moon, giving off light as if it were during an eclipse. Nobody else seemed to notice the light, so he expected something strange was going on.

Kratos noticed him looking at his hand, and saw the violet Exsphere, matching Lyon's eyes. He shrugged, and looked away, towards the doors to the temple.

Phaidra came back out of the temple, and saw that the Desians were gone. She quickly stepped forward, and started thanking Kratos for what he had done, protecting the Chosen. Lyon rolled his eyes. _That woman must think Colette and the others can't protect themselves._

Kratos looks over at Colette. "So this girl is the next Chosen? Interesting…"

Colette jumped at being addressed like that, before remembering something. "Grandmother, I need to go accept the oracle! I'm going to undergo the trial now." She started walking towards the doors to the temple.

"Trial?" questioned Lloyd.

"The monsters inside of the temple most likely, I feel an evil presence there." Kratos answered him.

Phaidra looked uneasy. "You can't go alone, Chosen. The priests who were to accompany you were killed by the Desians."

"Then I will go to protect Colette."

"I would still feel uneasy with just you, Lloyd"

Lyon spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. "I'll come."

Kratos came up and said he would come as well, as long as they could pay him. Kratos took the initiative then to start barking out orders. He turned to Lloyd first. "What is your name?"

"I'm Lloyd."

"Go home Lloyd. You have no place here in the Chosen's quest to regenerate the World. You are not strong enough. You'd only get in the way."

"What did you say?" Lloyd was very angry.

"I believe I said to go home. Go, now." Kratos started getting annoyed at this point.

Colette took the moment to interrupt, averting another fight. "Mr. Kratos, I would feel much better if Lloyd was there, I won't be so nervous."

Kratos huffed, "Very well, but he will not be in the way."

"Thank you!"

Lloyd walked up to Genis and said, "Coming Genis?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't really want to be left behind."

Kratos's voice sounded from the entrance of the temple. "This isn't a field trip, you know."

As they reached the inside of the temple, they found monsters teeming all over the place. They passed probably ten times more than they killed. Lyon had mastered several of the moved he had 'stolen' from the others in his group, making it so he no longer even needed to think hard to remember how to perform one of the spells or techniques.

Blasting the closest enemy to him with a fireball, Lyon finished off another monster. He was getting tired of this. It was just monster after monster and they had hardy even gotten to the area where the Sorcerer's Ring was.

They reached the center of the platform with the stone monsters, and all of them besides Lyon were confused.

One of the Stone Golems attacked them, dashing over to them surprisingly quickly for a giant block of stone. It struck each of them several times before they were able to subdue it.

When the Golem died, something strange happened to it. It rolled up into a giant stone ball, and light started to come from it. As the light grew brighter, the ball of stone started taking on a different shape, one of a giant ornate stone block.

Once the block was fully formed, Colette leaned against it, trying to catch her breath, and fell over as it slid out of her grasp. The block was forced into a hole in the ground, and landed in a slight pitfall on the bottom floor of the two floor room.

Kratos and Genis immediately understood what they needed to do. Lyon snickered, when Colette and Lloyd were left behind. Colette at least should have understood, considering she caused the rest of them to under stand.

"I see," and "I get it," echoed around the room, when Genis and Kratos exclaimed them.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, confused.

Lyon responded, "Just a few seconds and you'll see."

Another Golem appeared a few feet from the original position of the first Golem.

"Whoa, there's another one." Lloyd said.

"Now, we kill that one, and push it down below as well." Genis responded to the first question Lloyd asked.

Lloyd understood, and all five of them went for the Golem. Killing it of relatively quickly, they moved the resulting block to create a path on the bottom floor.

Running down the stairs, they ran into a few other measly monsters, dispatched them, and continued towards the makeshift path.

They reached the set of stairs after the makeshift path, and walked up them.

At the top of the stairs was a pedestal. On the pedestal was a ring that glowed with a fiercely bright red light.

Genis recognized it, and asked to make sure he was correct. "Is that the Sorcerer's Ring? One of the Ten Holy Artifacts of the Church of Martel?"

Colette answered him. "Yes it is. It's been here ever since it was first found. All of the artifacts are at several different temples throughout Sylvarant."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Does that mean it's really important? Like if someone lost it, they'd be in really big trouble?"

"Yes, if someone lost it, they would be in a _hell_ of a lot of trouble." Kratos answered this time.

"Lemme see it!" Lloyd almost shouted out.

Colette picked up the ring, and passed it over to Lloyd. Lloyd, being easily amused, took it and put it on. Or tried to at any rate. Being a ring, it doesn't fit well over large gloves. Lloyd tried for about a minute to put the ring on, before realizing the futility of it, and passed it back to Colette. Colette slid the ring on, and held it up to her eyes so that she could see it better. Right in the center there was a large red colored gemstone. Upon closer inspection, it was really a clear gemstone with a red colored smoke filling up the inside, as if it were hollow.

Colette being the only one who really knew how it worked, flung out her hand so the ring was pointing away from all of them, an concentrated for a second. The gem on the ring glowed for a moment, before the glow was released in a glowing ball.

The ball of energy stuck the wall, leaving a burn mark.

"That must have released a large amount of mana if it left a burn mark like that. I'm surprised such a small object can hold so much." Kratos remarked.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we can get to the seal now." Lyon spoke, amused by the display of stupidity from Lloyd.

"Yes, that is true." Colette said.

They made their way back to the entrance of the temple. Instead of going to the left upon entrance, they took the forward path, to the glowing doorway.

Colette raised her hand, concentrated for a second, and the Sorcerer's Ring let out the strange energy once more. When it struck the door, the glow slowly subsided, and then vanished in a final bright flash.

They pushed open the large doors, and walked through.

On the floor there was a large pad, big enough for one or two people to stand on, and it was giving off a shining light.

Lyon immediately walked up to it, and stood on it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on moving to the other teleport location.

He felt a pull, and opened his eyes. He was in the seal room. He was about to meet Remiel, the annoying Angel. He never did like him. There was a large shimmering jewel in the center of the seal. It was surrounded by a large gold setting, and had a silver chain. Kratos and Colette warped in, followed quickly by Lloyd and Genis.

Once everyone was in the room, Kratos spoke. "This appears to be the top floor, and I suppose that is the seal?" He asked Colette, who nodded in response.

"And that's the Cruxis Crystal?" Genis asked.

"Yep, they say I was born with that in my hands."

Suddenly, from above, there appeared a bright light. Very, very bright. Everyone had to shield their eyes, so as to not get a rather large headache.

As the light dimmed a bit, a small ball of it floated downwards towards the seal. The time had come. Remiel was appearing.

The light grew brighter again, before letting off a slight shockwave, which knocked everyone besides Kratos a step back.

In place of the ball of light was now a man. He was tall, not extremely so, but tall none the less. He had two large pure white wings protruding out of his back. He wore lightly colored robes, and had sandals on his feet. His blonde hair was cut short, and he had bright blue eyes.

"Wh-what is that?" Lloyd stammered out.

"An angel, I presume." Kratos returned, not startled at all by its presence.

Lyon took this chance to put in a comment of his own. "No, really. What tipped you off, the bright shiny wings or the fact that he's floating about ten feet off of the ground?"

Lloyd laughed a little at that, but seemed a little green as well. The journey is about to start, and he's worried, said the little voice inside of Lyon's head.

_Yeah, I suppose you're right._

The angel spoke.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of Judgment. I am here to guide Colette, of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen."

Remiel moved a little lower, and held his hands in front of him, as if cupping something. The Cruxis Crystal started rising off of the seal, and rested in between his hands.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Just like in the legends that Raine always tells us about!" Genis whispered.

The Cruxis Crystal slid forward, and rested on Colette's chest before giving off a bright light, and suddenly it was around her neck, fitting her perfectly.

"From this moment on, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

He points to a window nearby, and everyone looks out. There sitting upon the horizon was a large tower, that stretched up as far as the eye could see. Into the clouds it reached, never ending in its height.

Lyon was the first to snap out of his surprise. "Holy hell, that's a large tower."

Lloyd and Genis came to next. "So that's the Tower of Salvation."

"Now the world will be saved."

Remiel was behind them now, and spoke. "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, you must unlock the seals guarding the Tower, and climb its stairs to heaven in a distant land."

Colette turned around. "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good. We of Cruxis will grant you the power of angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this world will be saved, and be reborn, like the phoenix and unicorn of old."

"I will. I promise I will regenerate the world."

"First, head south to the seal of Fire. Offer your prayer there, I will meet you, again."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

Remiel started floating upwards, as if to leave, but Colette calls out to stop him.

"Wait, uh… please wait. I have a question for you!"

Remiel stops, and waits.

"Are you really my fa-"

"First you must head to the seal of Fire, before I answer your questions. Do you understand, my daughter?"

"Fa-Father! Yes I understand!"

"Until the next seal, my daughter."

Remiel started glowing, and vanished in flash of light, leaving a few feathers falling towards the seal on the ground.

"So that was my father…" Colette trailed off.

Kratos turned to her. "You have received the oracle. Let us leave now."

Lyon jumped in as well. "Yes, lets."

Kratos stepped on the warp, and vanished. Colette walked over to the other two boys, and thanked them for their help. She also invited them over later.

Lyon took the teleporter with Colette, and they met Kratos at the door. The trio walked back to town, and met with Phaidra and Frank. Once the meeting started, they decided to leave early morning, and that they would set off quickly. They decided that the supplies would be brought up that night, so they would be ready to leave in the morning.

Then Lloyd and Genis entered the room.

Frank was speaking right then. "Then we entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine and Lyon."

"I have no objections." Kratos interjected.

"Neither do I," Lyon stated.

Lloyd took the moment of silence to say what he wanted. "Are you talking about the world regeneration journey? I want to go."

Genis took the role of protecting his sister. "If Raine is going, then I'm going too."

Both of them were immediately shot down by Kratos. "Children need to stay home. They'll only get in the way. And anyways, they had enough trouble with the battles at the temple, the battles outside will be much harder."

Lyon started laughing. "Then we can train them up. I don't want to be going on a journey with just you, you crazy _old_ man, Raine, the ruin monster, and Colette. I'm sorry, but I say they should come along. I won't be so bored then, and you… since you say they suck so bad, why don't you take it upon yourself to teach them then? It would be useful to have another sword fighter and a mage in our group. Colette probably wants better company, even if it is dangerous to them. And me, I probably wouldn't be good company for Colette; I'm not interesting like Lloyd is."

Everyone looked at Lyon after that impromptu speech. They were rather surprised at his forwardness.

"Please, stop looking at me like that, I only speak the truth."

They all woke up from their seemingly speech induced trances, and started talking all at once. Kratos was the only one really rejecting the boys' inclusion now.

"Look, old man, they can come. If they die, it's their fault, if they don't, well, more people to protect the Chosen. They'll get the ability to fight over the journey eventually, if it's as long as I think it is. I would let them come."

Again Kratos was startled. This kid had just gotten rid of his best arguments over the course of a few minutes. He had to be very smart. But then again, he was the one with the strange Exsphere, and the ability to learn any techniques he's come across so far. He couldn't be stupid.

"Very well," he conceded. "They can come along, but I will be teaching them… and you as well. It will not be easy."

"Who said I needed you to teach me. I got by perfectly fine earlier, unlike them. I don't need a teacher on how to fight."

Kratos growled; this was not going his way. "Alright, there's not much I can do to persuade you, is there?"

Lyon laughed. "No, no there's not much you could do to persuade me."

Lloyd and Genis were impressed that the boy, who seemed only as old as Lloyd, was capable of making Kratos agree to anything. But that didn't matter at the moment… they were allowed to go on the World Regeneration journey!

They wanted to go dance around the room, but realized that it would only increase how much they looked like children, and maybe stop them from coming along.

"Lloyd, Genis, you'll stay here for the night. I'll tell your father, along with Colette tonight, and you can visit him and get your stuff tomorrow." Lyon stated.

"Alright."

_Hmm… it seems I can change things in the story. Well this should be... interesting._

After a few more minutes of preparing and talking, everyone went to bed.


End file.
